The Girl Who Knew Too Much
by AnthonyE1778
Summary: There is an android killer running amok on the enterprise! very interesting who-dun-it! Chapter 4 uploaded! plz review and give me feedback, criticisms welcome
1. Prologue

The Girl Who Knew Too Much

by Tony E. Aguilar III

Prologue.

The planet Argonaut was the fourth planet in its star system, where the seventh planet was actually a second star. It meant that for part of the year the night was almost as bright as the day, but the planet was big enough that even with two stars, the atmosphere had not boiled away. Argonaut had a breathable atmosphere, but a slightly high gravity for someone used to earth.

It had seas, but they were shallow, and water was one of its scarcer resources. It was sparsely populated, with the centers of population around the few rainfall areas. The planet had been colonised long ago, by a race whose members bore some resemblance to very tough humanoids with tusks jutting out from their lower jaws. It was now a spaceport mainly, although farmers farmed parts of it, and miners tried to dig out its few valuable minerals. There were big cities, but they were far from the spaceport, with its occasional traffic bringing large groups from time to time, waiting to change over to another ship. One day a space station might be built there, and traffic on the surface would drop back to almost nothing, and the planet settle back into stagnation.

Today, however, the starship Enterprise was drawing near, and the group of colonists waiting to transfer to her waited in increasing expectancy. They were originally farmers and shopkeepers, and this was their great adventure, a tearing up of roots, a transplantation. Not used to variations in their lives, they were treating this stopover as a short holiday, but they were filled with an unfamiliar sense of displacement. Deep down they longed to be settled once more. 

In a city far from the spaceport, a small shop stood, looking almost vacant. It had been there with its present tenant for only a few years, and he often closed up altogether, and disappeared for months at a time.

"Is it safe to come in?"

The caller peered into the darkness of his host's house, which stood beside the shop, and was cheerfully answered, "Yes, come in." 

The owner of the house had been watching a video screen. On it was a news broadcast, in which the local police corps had arraigned a "suspect" in a bank robbery. The visitor hesitated to interrupt his host. The two of them watched for a moment.

Crime, which was infrequent both because of the smallness of the population and the certainty and severity of retribution, was news. A single tusked member of the Planetary Corps faced a white-faced member of his own race. The man had a phaser, but seemed to lack the will to raise it.

"Harlick Vobos, you are charged with the robbery of the Varran Postal Office. Do you wish to dispute the charge?"

"Yes," cried the man desperately. "I am innocent!"

"Unfortunately, the evidence declares otherwise," observed the Planetary Corps member. "Fortunately, no one was harmed during your crime. You will serve four years in prison. Unless you wish to resist arrest, in which case you will be killed."

"No. No, I'll surrender," whimpered the offender, letting the weapon drop at his feet.

Darras switched off the set, and turned to greet his visitor more formally. He was a man of medium size, but with a natural confidence that let him assume a sort of command. His visitor was tall, but self-effacing, with an evasive manner.

"How are you, Jezakak?" Darras asked. "Have you a commission?" 

"No," replied his visitor. "This is in fact a purely social visit. I heard on the grapevine that you were living here, as I was passing through, and thought I would drop in for old times' sake. I'm staying on the planet for about eight months, in the main city. And how are you?"

"Doing well," Darras smiled. "I have been getting the odd commission, and I charge enough that an occasional commission is enough. Otherwise, it is a life of leisure."

"A life of leisure for you generally means about twenty hours a day work," Jezakak smiled in return. "Have you any new toys you can show me?"

"As a matter of fact, yes," said Darras, getting to his feet. He led his visitor through a hidden door into a well-set-up laboratory. Electronic equipment seemed to lie about at random, but Darras knew where every item was.

"I'm amazed you would choose to live on a world like Argonaut," remarked Jezakak. "It has one of the toughest justice systems I have ever come across."

"Actually, because the law is so tough, they don't expect to encounter much crime," replied Darras. "And in fact I don't commit any on Argonaut. I just build my toys. This is my latest pride and joy."

What he indicated was an amorphous pile of electronics.

"It's very compact," observed Jezakak. "I can't tell what it is going to look like, though."

"You are as near as I have to a friend, Jezakak," replied Darras, "but if you saw this in its final form I would have to kill you. I wouldn't suggest coming uninvited into this house."

"I guessed that might be the case," his guest said, with a grimace. "I would never just walk in on you. You have a small reputation."

"Only among the right people, I hope." Darras laughed humorlessly. 

"Is it for a special purpose?"

"I do have a commission. This is my weapon. I think I have surpassed myself. As it happens, I don't have to worry about delivery. My customer, and his clients, are passing through here." 

Jezakak poked around a little in the electronics, but disturbed nothing.

"You have always puzzled me," he said after a while. "You are, in my opinion at least, the greatest living bio-computer expert in the sector, if not the galaxy. You could have fame and fortune, but you choose to pursue your wealth through - your hobby."

"That's very sycophantic of you," said Darras with a smile, and Jezakak smiled back, taking it with the good humor intended. "But you don't have to use euphemisms here, old friend," laughed Darras. "I am certain the area is not bugged. I use some of my little-famed expertise to ensure it. I arrange assassinations. Very expensive, but very sure. And untraceable. My weapons are only used once, and terminate themselves after completing their assignments."

"And only you even knows what the weapon looks like!"

"And the purchaser. It is part of what they pay for."

"What if they decide to keep the.. weapon?"

"They can't. The weapon terminates itself. It can't be overridden by the purchaser. It's in the programming. Actually, this is my passion, the shop is my hobby."

"What are these?" asked Jezakak, pointing to a few smaller piles of electronics. "Smaller editions?"

"Not all of my creations have to be for murder," said Darras with a laugh. "In one of my identities I make models for entertainment parks, toys, and so on. But they are just for practice. These are my darlings." He patted the inert pile of electronics.

"So you do this because you love the danger," suggested Jezakak. "It might be fun to work for you one day."

"Never work for me," said Darras. "I do not leave loose ends. But I would suggest that you have cultivated your friendship with me because you also like the frisson of danger."

"Perhaps," he admitted. "Still, you are very good at what you do. I think I like to associate with greatness."

"Thank you. In fact, I think I may have come fairly close to perfection with my latest toy. A pity to lose it afterward, but I can then try to get still closer with the next."

Jezakak noticed that wires of some sort ran from the 'toy' into the wall.

"What is it plugged into? If I may ask," he added quickly.

"It is reading in information. It has a huge memory capacity, but I am mainly providing it what it needs. A perfect understanding of human anatomy, and its vulnerabilities. A knowledge of all the martial arts on record. I'm also feeding it a lot of stuff from encyclopaedias Who knows what may be useful to it, and it's probably listening to us now, absorbing what we say."

Jezakak looked taken aback.

"Us? Now?" he said.

"Not to worry," laughed Darras. "You're not likely to meet again. It isn't you I have been hired to kill."

"Well, I hope we never meet again," said Jezakak formally to the pile of electronic devices. It did not respond.

Jezakak and Darras drank together and talked over old times, then Jezakak rose to his feet to leave. "I'll see you soon," he said.

"Not too soon," said Darras. "I'm off to town for a while."

"Do you have much more work to do on your new toy?"

"Not much," said Darras thoughtfully, and half to himself. "The main problem now is getting it safely on the Enterprise."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

Aboard the Enterprise, Captain Jean-Luc Picard sat, lost in reverie, on the bridge. There were only a few crew members present, including Commander Data, who sat methodically scanning space around them from his module. Commander William Riker came onto the bridge, and sat down in the chair beside the captain. After a few moments he spoke.

"A penny for your thoughts, sir?"

Picard jerked to attention. "Oh, sorry, Number One. I was just lost in thought for a moment. I have these occasional moments when I feel a bit of depression, but I know they'll pass."

"Depression?" asked Riker thoughtfully. "It's not something I notice about you much."

"Oh, very mild." Picard smiled. "I've never noticed it about you, either. No, just sometimes when I have nothing to do but sit for a while, something lowers my spirits momentarily. But it never lasts long."

"Anything in particular this time?"

"I think it's probably a mood that just comes and goes," shrugged Picard, "but this time I was thinking about our passengers."

"The ones we're picking up on Argonaut?"

"Yes. Over two hundred persons going off an enormous distance in hopes of finding their El Dorado. A story told a thousand times. They never find it. Usually just toil and danger, and the riches never come."

"I can't believe you," grinned Riker. "You, of all people, to pity people for going out to explore the unknown frontiers!"

Picard smiled thinly. "I know. But we keep going, looking at new things. They are going to be stuck on an unknown planet, an enormous distance from the main byways. They'll probably just farm and build, and the tourists and scientists they expect to make them wealthy will never come because it's too far."

"In other words," said Riker, "they'll be in much the same situation as humans were before we became aware there were other worlds out there."

"True," admitted Picard, "but they do know. There will only be a small band of them, technologically handicapped, and they will know that there is a larger universe, to which they will have only limited access."

"Do you know much about this world?" asked Riker. "It may be paradise."

"No," Picard conceded, "I haven't studied it yet. Our job is simply to take them there. It may be interesting to find out what I can. I believe that one of their hopes is to attract archaeologists, so it may be interesting to study while we are there. Actually, I may not be able to find out a lot. The science vessel which found the place suffered a minor computer breakdown, and had to return without investigating too deeply."

"A computer breakdown?" said Riker with a frown. "That's unfortunate."

He meant that it was disturbing. Computer breakdowns were very rare because they had reached a level of sophistication that included deep levels of redundancy, so there should always be backups. But computers had become so complex there was always something could go wrong that had not been considered by the manufacturers, and a computer breakdown could leave a ship helpless. Even a small malfunction would have led the scientists to abort their mission and return to a starbase.

"Anyway," he continued, "the best thing for a depressed mood is to get out and do something. What about a general inspection?"

"That would mean making the whole ship suffer for my mood," said Picard, "but it is a good suggestion. There are parts of the ship I rarely visit. A walk around would be useful. Would you like to come?" 

"Certainly," replied Riker heartily. He traversed much more of the ship in the course of his duties than the captain, but he liked to walk around and keep an eye on things. "The colonists are going to be housed on the ship. Let's have a look at some suitable sites."

"It's Doctor Crusher's province to organize those," said Picard, "but it's as good as any. You have the bridge, Mister Data."

"Very good, Captain," responded Data, as the two of them left. 

Picard always enjoyed any part of the Enterprise, but tended to avoid those parts with children. As he and Riker strolled along a young girl came around a corner, scowling to herself, and nearly walked into them. She jerked to a halt, looked at Picard in alarm, and fled past them.

"Well, it's nice to know I make some impression on the passengers," said Picard with a rueful smile.

"We have a shortage of trolls, hobgoblins and boogeymen on board," grinned Riker, "so parents have to use you. 'If you don't behave the Captain will get you'!"

"It's reassuring to know that I still have a useful function to perform on the ship," said Picard sardonically.

Alfred Simpkins was one of the civilians aboard the Enterprise. A qualified teacher, he had applied for the position of schoolmaster aboard the Enterprise on a whim, and was startled to win it. After his few years in regular schools he found this job remarkably easy, for the most part. In fact, it tended towards the boring. The children of Enterprise personnel tended to be highly intelligent, and very focused on achievement, so discipline was easy. This was a great positive for him, as discipline was not his strong suit, and he was very good at all the other aspects. As the number of children aboard was not large, there were few schoolteachers. He had a mixture of grades three to six.

The other unusual aspect of the job was that he was in constant contact with the parents of his students. In Ten Forward he had instituted an informal rule that he would not discuss students as he sat with their parents socially, although he was always interested to hear any gossip about them. He was a rather reserved person, and found that he tended to keep to a small group of friends, rather than mix with everyone, which reduced the problem.

He stood now, with the class waiting expectantly, looking at the last empty seat. He sometimes thought the job a bit boring, but there was always a Celeste Moulton to keep him on his toes. She exploded through the door, slightly late, and stumped to her seat. It was not worth the trauma of reprimanding her, so he began the lesson. She sat alone as usual, but school on the Enterprise was not a social occasion, so it was simply a choice she made.

The lesson was on English, and in this case consisted of some formal grammar, and studies of poetry. He had a sufficiently small class that he was able to keep the level of work up to the abilities of the individual students. The grade six students were able to grasp quite good poetry, and the younger students were studying some of the forms and techniques. As focused on success as they were, they were 'learning' poetry rather than enjoying it, but he knew that the enjoyment would come later for some.

Celeste was not disruptive. It was a difficult class to disrupt. But she stubbornly worked alone, and volunteered nothing, and did no more than required. She was a challenge, but he felt he was making little progress. Still, she had been with them only a few months. 

The formal work was generally done in the mornings. When they were finished they put away their padds, which were all tied into the central computer, and prepared for lunch.

"After lunch we are going to continue in the holodeck, and we'll experience some of the times relating to earth's earlier religions. Later we'll be investigating vulcanology in a volcano, actually recorded on Erebus 2."

"Which holodeck, Mister Simpkins?" interrupted Celeste sweetly, and the other students looked at her tolerantly.

"The same holodeck we've been going to for the last four months, Celeste," he sighed. "Number three."

"Just checking," she said.

Serena Moulton finished Security duty in the medical section of the Enterprise, and sighed as she strolled back to her quarters. Celeste would still be at afternoon school, and she had a half hour to herself before her daughter flounced into the room and began making demands.

Why had David volunteered for the mission on Brandis? Celeste needed a father, and now she did not have one. And somehow she blames me for it. Why don't children come with an instruction book? she thought, unoriginally. David had been gone three years now, and it might be time to look around, but she was aware that, in her late thirties, a bad-tempered young nine-year-old daughter was not an inducement to romantic approach.

She sighed again, and blamed herself for thinking so about her beautiful daughter. It was not Celeste's fault. She was just a bad mother.

The Enterprise had an intercommunication system which was used for ship-wide announcements, but which was not over-used. Her ruminations were interrupted by the voice of Commander Riker.

"Attention all hands! As you know, we will soon be at our destination, the planet Argonaut. We will be remaining there ten days, while some diplomatic sessions take place, so all hands will have some opportunity for extended shore leave.

"You are aware that all planets are autonomous, and Argonaut has a very simple legal system. It is not a full member of the Federation, so we have no redress if you get into trouble with the law. They have a group called the Planetary Patrol, who are the law. They have absolute discretion. There are no judges and juries or appeals. If they decide you are guilty they put you in jail, or execute you on the spot, if it's that serious. It is not as bad as it sounds, because they are very efficient and scientific, but don't do anything wrong. If you have a problem, stay in the Enterprise compound where we have our own jurisdiction.

"When we leave we are taking two groups of colonists to Regula IV, so that will be our next destination. The trip should be about two weeks. The colonists are already on Argonaut, so you'll have a chance to meet them socially planetside. We are having all non-essential personnel take shore leave, while the ship is overhauled. Riker out." 

Serena tidied up the room, which didn't need it, and put on some quiet music. Her peace did not last long, as Celeste stormed in. Fortunately one cannot slam a sliding automatic door.

Celeste was potentially a very attractive nine-year-old girl. She had her mother's blonde hair, and had inherited her good looks, but her face was always in a pout or a sulk. On the bright side, she did not scream or have tantrums. But she was not a happy person.

"How was school, dear?" Serena asked. It was one of those form questions she used in trying to establish some intimacy with her daughter.

"We were doing something about early religions on earth," said Celeste exasperatedly. "Stories the old people used to tell about the creation of the earth. The Bible, the dreamtime, and some others. What do they matter when you're stuck out in space? And we did more poetry. Mister Simpkins does all this complicated stuff that spoils interesting poems."

"What sort of things?"

"Parts of speech, similes, and so on. I'm having trouble just reading the words, and we have to analyse things!"

This did sound somewhat advanced for fourth grade, and Serena resolved to approach the teacher about his expectations. Meanwhile, she asked whether Celeste had any homework.

"I have to call up a poem and look for metaphors."

"Any poem?"

"I got a list. It'd be easier if it was similes. You just haveta look for 'like'. Metaphors are hard."

Serena relaxed a little. If Celeste understood the difference, obviously it was not too hard.

"I'm not using my terminal tonight," she said. "You can have it any time. Do you want to go to the play area later?"

"It's still just a room on a space ship," said Celeste sullenly. "Even on the holodeck, you know it's not real."

"I'm sorry, dear, if you don't like this life. But it's what I do. I've worked hard to get this position, and I want to do well. It's only a few weeks so far. You may come to like it."

"Never!" said Celeste determinedly.

Serena decided that a session with Counselor Troi might not go astray. Her daughter and she had been aboard four months now, and Celeste had not made friends. She thought this was probably unnatural for a nine-year-old, although she had little knowledge of psychology. 

"At least we can go ashore for a couple of weeks," she commented. Celeste looked interested. The broadcast had been shipwide, but Celeste had shown the innate ability of the young to totally ignore announcements.

Celeste went to the computer terminal and called up a description of Argonaut, after Serena had told her the name. It was a non-descript place, with an atmosphere able to be breathed by humans, but not comfortably. It was slightly more massive than earth, so she would be slightly heavier. But it was off the ship. She cheered up a bit. She did not study its politics or law.

Finally she opened up her diary, and entered her highly colored, and in some parts fictitious, account of the day's events.

In the briefing room, Captain Jean-Luc Picard sat with his senior staff.

"Good morning, everyone," he said. "It is time to bring you all up to date with our mission. As you have heard, we are picking up colonists for Regula IV. The planet has been opened up for colonization recently, after surveys. There were no native animals, but plenty of vegetation. There seems to have been an earlier civilization which died out completely, in some sort of ecological disaster, but the vegetation seems to have recovered. The colonies will concentrate on setting up farming and textiles, but the immediate interest in the place will be archaeological, and they will anticipate making their living for some time from visiting teams." 

"Why are there two sets of colonists?" asked Counselor Deanna Troi, as Picard paused for a moment. "That seems unusual."

"It is," admitted Picard. "Two planets put in bids, and they were almost identical which would have made it necessary to arbitrate, except that the planet has two large continents on either side. So they decided to take both, each on one continent. There will be an overall council, selected from both camps."

"Such an arrangement could be a bit unstable," commented Deanna Troi. "Two separate civilisations on one planet are likely to come into conflict. Are they both the same species?"

"Both are human," said Picard. "They have developed different ways, but both are still genetically the same. I share your concern, but we are simply a taxi service in this instance."

"Close to two weeks layover should get us up and running perfectly, at any rate," said Geordi La Forge. "The Argonauts have sophisticated technology, and we shouldn't have a problem refitting." 

"We can take over two separate decks for the colonists," said Doctor Crusher. "They may have to get along together on Regula, but they don't have to live in each other's shadows there, so we might avoid too much propinquity here."

"What sort of numbers are we talking about?" asked Riker, for the benefit of the others.

"About a hundred in each group," replied Picard. "The Enterprise is going to be a bit crowded for the trip, but it won't be long. We may have to leave most of the recreational facilities to them for the time. We won't make any restrictions on their mixing, unless some problem arises. But if they want to keep themselves to themselves, Doctor Crusher's idea seems sound."

There was more discussion, and the group broke up, and went about preparing their areas. Commander Data had not contributed to the discussion, and Lieutenant Worf was concerned simply with organising extra security in case there was any conflict between the groups. 

The Enterprise duly arrived at Argonaut, and took up orbit. Transport in this case was by large shuttle, as the number of people transporting was so large it would have been an unnecessary drain on energy resources to have beamed them all down. The shuttles were also more useful for transporting back all the colonists and their equipment.

Serena and Celeste gathered at the shuttle bay, with a group of other Security officers. Celeste had met them occasionally when she walked with Serena to work, on her way to school, but here they were different. They were simply waiting around, and were more relaxed. She noticed that her mother was less rigid, and was slightly more.. girlish? She focused on the catalyst for this erratic behavior. It was Andrew. She didn't know his other name.

Andrew was flirting with her mother, she decided, although he did not pay Celeste much attention.

If I was dead, she thought with interest, he might marry her. This did not imply any inclination towards suicide. She had a romantic idea of death, and daydreamed of herself dying of some fashionable disease - few of which still existed outside the holosoaps - with her weeping parent and friends gathered about her as she smiled her last brave smile. The friends in her daydreams were somewhat nebulous, as they did not exist yet either.

Celeste and Serena said goodbye to Andrew, walked from the shuttle and looked around. The air was a subtly different color from Earth, where they had come from. They struggled for a moment to breathe normally, then their lungs adjusted. Like snorkeling, thought Serena. 

They had landed in an airport, and it was the usual featureless flat plain used for that purpose.

The town was large, but not a major city. The spaceports tended to be away from large population centers, and were usually also flat because they doubled as airports. Spaceports did not require large flat areas, as shuttles could generally land vertically, but the passengers would then want to spread out over the planet, so requiring aeroplanes of some sort.

Beyond their immediate confines they could see some spectacular ranges of mountains, quite high considering the stronger gravity. Trees grew in the distance in some profusion, but not much in the township itself.

They had not brought too much with them, and they moved into a small room. After they had unpacked, and put everything in its place, Serena began to explore her surroundings almost immediately, a reflex from her time as a security officer. She walked down the main street with her daughter, and explored the shops. All of the things they saw could be created in the replicators, if you had the specifications, but it was a different pleasure to walk around actual shops, and see things you might not have thought of. As well, Serena had a built-in desire to get to know the layout of her environment immediately.

Some of the shops were remarkably cheap, and Celeste soon found a place with a variety of toys and dolls. Some of the other children from the ship were there, as well as some other human children, whom Serena assumed were from the colonists. She noted with some concern that, as usual, Celeste did not mix, although they made tentative overtures.

The shop owner was quite a handsome man, though a bit older than she, and he noticed her look of concern.

"Your child?" he asked, and she nodded. "what's the matter?"

We have a tendency to open up to strangers, on trains, in foreign places. Perhaps it is because we know we will never meet them again to be embarrassed by our revelations. Serena found herself gossiping with the stranger about her fears for Celeste, and her own problems. Like a bartender he appeared to be sympathetic and let her pour out her worries. Just to keep us in his shop, no doubt, she thought somewhat cynically. But she enjoyed the moment of release.

"She has no friends," said Serena eventually. "It's not natural at her age."

"It's nothing," he assured her. "Some people are by nature solitary. She may not need friends."

"Everyone needs friends," said Serena. "I think I may take her to the ship's Counselor."

"That might do more harm than good," he suggested. "It may give her an idea that there is something wrong with her."

"Perhaps," said Serena. "But she is rejecting me, too. She doesn't like even me to touch her!"

"That's not pathological, you know," said the shopkeeper. "Some people don't like physical contact. They are the observers in life. They live perfectly happy lives, preferring to be always in the background. Sometimes the manipulators, sometimes just the watchers. Perhaps she will be a writer."

"It isn't right for a small child," said Serena doggedly. But she was a bit happier. 

"You're quite welcome to leave her here while you shop," he said. "A lot of the children spend hours in here. I'll keep an eye on her." 

Serena thanked him, and Celeste seemed happy to stay. She left Celeste with the other children, and did some of her own shopping, then came back for her after a few hours. The others had left, but Celeste was still exploring the shop.

"Well, enough for today, young lady," she said cheerfully. "You have nearly two weeks to explore, so you can come back if you want." 

Celeste looked at her watch.

"Wow! I didn't think I'd been here so long."

"Is there anything you couldn't find?" asked the owner. "I could get it."

"I'd love to have a Kritonian panda," said Celeste.

"I might manage a toy one," he said. "I doubt I could get the real thing!"

"Oh, could you?" she said. "I'd love it!"

"Pop in later in the week," he said. "I'll see what I can do. Is there anything I can get for your mother?"

"No thanks," Serena smiled. "If you can make Celeste happy you'll make me happy."

He smiled, and went off to fuss over his shop. Serena and Celeste moved out, and a figure moved out of the shadows.

"You don't have to hide, you know," said Darras. "You have every right to be in a shop. Slinking about just looks suspicious."

"Ah, well," said the other, "I like to feel safe, and I haven't made my appearance yet. How is the merchandise going?"

"I am about to put the finishing touches to it in the next few days. It will be ready by the time you leave. Our problem then is to get it aboard. I think I have that in hand."

"Doesn't it bore you, running a dinky shop all day?" asked the client.

"Not at all," replied Darras. "It is an excellent cover, and I enjoy it. Besides, it's not dinky. It's a good shop. I'm proud of it. It has its little challenges, like coming up with rare presents for discerning customers."

"I am a bit surprised you deal with your customers in person," commented the client. "I thought you might have preferred to be more anonymous."

"I would distinguish between clients and customers," laughed Darras. "They have no cause to remember me. In your case, you wonder that I would reveal myself to you? I assure you, you have no idea what I really look or sound like. Do you think I would be capable of creating life-like androids, and not be capable of altering my own appearance? After all, you may be just talking to an android now!" 

The client looked sharply at him.

"I doubt that," he said. "I can't see you putting your own personality into an android. Something might go wrong, and they'd have you."

"You may know me too well already," smiled Darras. "You're partly right. It's because there is still planning to do, and I wouldn't want my surrogate doing my planning for me. All the fun is in the planning, and seizing the opportunities."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

The discerning customer and her mother returned home. There was something exhilarating about the chance to get real dirt on you, and to need a real, water shower. They were both unusually tired, probably because of the slightly high gravity, and both went early to bed, luxuriating in the unfamiliar open space. The houses they had were all detached, with little gardens. This surprised Serena, since they were presumably only used to house a stream of transients. She wondered if some local inhabitants had been moved out of their houses for the travelers. In any case, she did the "right thing" by doing a little gardening, which may have done more damage than good.

During the next few days Serena was on duty some of the time as a Security agent, accompanying some of the senior officers, or guarding the area they had been allocated, but this was light work itself, and allowed her to make a few new contacts, and gave her plenty of free time. In that time she made a point of mixing with the colonists, and was pleased to see that a few of their children made the effort to cultivate Celeste's acquaintance, and she did not reject them.

At least she'll have some friends for a few weeks, Serena thought. She went out for a walk in the woods near the house, and was surprised to meet Andrew Black.

"Hi, Andrew," she said with a smile. "I didn't pick you for a walker."

"Oh, I like to get exercise when I can," he said cheerily. "Want to walk together for a while?"

"Why not?" said Serena with a smile, but warily.

They chatted for a few kilometers, and found themselves back at the shops. Andrew took the plunge.

"Um, Serena, would you like to have dinner with me tonight? There's a great restaurant on Seal Street."

"Well, fine, if Celeste can come," she said with a slight frown. "I don't like to leave her alone on a strange planet."

"She's looked after herself all day today," he said. "Couldn't you get someone to mind her tonight?"

"I don't like to," she replied. "Well, we'll just forget it."

"No!" he said hastily, "I'd love to have her along."

"Ok," she said. "I'll meet you there. When?"

After they had organized themselves, Andrew sighed and made his way back to the house he was sharing.

"Doing any good with the iron widow?" asked his flatmate curiously. "Have you managed to break through her force field?"

"I'm going out to dinner with her," said Andrew, a little gloomily, "but she's bringing her kid."

"It's a start," said the other. "It's the first base you've hit." 

"Yeah!" said Andrew, brightening up. "I'll wear her down eventually."

"I don't think being abrasive is the answer," said his friend. 

Andrew laughed, realizing this was a joke, although he didn't understand it.

Jean-Luc felt his duty required him to meet the leaders of the colonists quickly, and both lots at once. It was always possible to have people take offence at imagined slights, and if he met one group first it might alienate the other. Unlikely, but a chance easily avoided. He invited the leaders to dinner on the first night, and discovered that this included five from each party.

The guests wore their most formal dress, but this was mostly fairly simple. Picard momentarily regretted having dressed up very formally, but decided that they would have expected it of him, as captain of a starship. He noted immediately that some of the males wore identical Van Dyk beards, and assumed they were of the same party.

The group was more heterogenous than he had expected. They were two different races, virtually, and he had expected them to form two groups. Instead they gathered in a single group and gossiped, before he called them to the meal. He felt a spark of pleasure. The trip was going to be a happy one.

For a while the group simply ate the courses as they were offered by the tusked waiters. Then Picard made a formal speech welcoming them to the Enterprise, and remarking how pleasing it was that they seemed such a united group. When he had finished, one of the Tolian men, Felix Lattif, rose and thanked him.

"It is we who should welcome you, Captain," he said. "You come to take us to our destiny, whatever that may be."

The meal finished, and conversation became general. There were only three women among the ten guests, and two of them were very quiet. Picard realized that they came from farming communities where women tended to stick with the "traditional" roles. The third, Etillia Braz, was more extroverted. He found himself talking to her and one of her fellow Ardurians.

"This is Amerbrec Zatof," she said. "Possibly the premier citizen of our group."

"Well, that will have to await proper elections," he said with a slight smile.

"I don't know anything about your plans for government," said Picard. "I gather you ten are it, but I know nothing more."

"I don't know whether you know the set-up on the planet, Captain Picard," Zatof said, and taking it as a rhetorical question, went straight on. "The planet has two large continents, at either pole, and large mysterious buildings at the poles. It was decided that both our groups could settle, one on each continent. They would be like independent states, or countries, but with an overall governing council. We decided to start arbitrarily with ten members, five from each group. The whole thing can develop from there, but it's a structure to start with."

"As the population grows, it could be expanded," interposed Etillia.

"Our basis will be a two-party political system," went on Amerbrec. "We'll have a nominal opposition for a start, but they'll just be there to stop us doing anything silly at first. After our first five-year term, we'll have real elections, and maybe real political parties."

"I doubt the politics will be too deep for some time," remarked Etillia. "Our people are generally unsophisticated at this time. But leaders will emerge."

"It sounds to me as if a couple of good leaders have emerged already," remarked Picard. "I hope the others are of your calibre." 

Suddenly there was a shaking of the building, and most people grabbed for some support. It stopped after about thirty seconds, and the silence turned back to excited babble.

"An earthquake?" asked Picard tensely.

"Yes, it's quite an unstable planet," said Amerbrec. "We've had a number of tremors while we've been waiting. We've tended to get used to them. The buildings are very well built. I suppose the most dangerous place would be out in the open, if the ground opened up beneath you!"

"It's not something I think I could get used to," said Picard with a wan smile.

"You get used to anything," observed Etillia.

After some desultory further conversation he felt he should mingle more, especially with the other group, so he excused himself and moved on. He had a good discussion with Felix and Ambrasia Lattif of the Tolians, and more cursory gossip with the others. He managed some conversation with everyone present.

Later he spoke with Will Riker.

"A pleasant evening, Number One," he said. "There appears to be no friction between the leaders, at least. It augers well for the trip." 

"How did you find them as leaders, sir?" asked Riker. "A lot will depend on them."

"Well," said Picard more doubtfully, "there were some who seemed very good. I have to admit that a few of them seemed a bit slow on the uptake. I suppose with only a hundred to choose from you won't find many leaders, and the community may be a little inbred perhaps. But a few leaders is all they need for now."

"Did you notice that quake, sir?" asked Riker. "It gave us a stir, but apparently they happen all the time."

"I noticed it very well," said Picard. "I am not fond of earth tremors."

Riker himself had to meet the colonists, and he organized this for the following day. He and Beverley Crusher arranged to meet the Ardurians first, and then the Tolians. Serena Moulton was assigned Security duty with them, though it was just a formality. Celeste and some of her new acquaintances went off to play somewhere together. 

The meeting took place in a hall. The hundred colonists fitted in comfortably, and Riker introduced himself. He welcomed them to the Enterprise, told them something of the conditions in which they would be living on board, and introduced Doctor Crusher. She told them a bit more, and asked them to make themselves available later for a thorough medical checkup, just a formality. They had been staying on a strange planet, and may have picked something up, and being from a single community they might carry diseases for which they themselves had developed immunity, but which might spread through the ship.

There was something of a question and answer session, then the bulk of the group left. The Ardurian leaders stayed behind to thank him.

"A very welcoming manner you have, Commander," said Jarran Dezic. He was an elderly, but very fit man, and his wife Arandnia seemed very full of energy as well. "I feel that the two weeks aboard the Enterprise may be the highlight of our trip."

"Our stay on Argonaut has been very pleasant, though" said Arandnia. "The accommodations have been first class, and the Argonauts very good, though I suspect that they do not have any particular fondness for humans."

"This must have been a difficult decision for you," remarked Beverley. "To pull up roots and go so far away?"

"Brildan talked us into it," smiled Etillia Braz. "He has the soul of a salesman. He has made it all sound so exciting."

"Brildan?" asked Beverley.

"Brildan Furr," Will Riker answered for them. "He was on the original survey ship, and he liked the place so much he talked his people into going."

"He thinks it will be a Mecca for archaeologists and tourists," said Fillat Bleek, a small, rotund man, who had not spoken previously. "He was the geologist on the ship. He says the planet has an adequate supply of all the common minerals, beautiful plants, and fertile soil. Even if nobody comes, it has the potential to be a sort of Paradise."

"I understood that the computers failed," said Riker. "They lost all the visual records, and a lot of the other findings too?"

"But there were people on board," said Bleek. "They remembered what they saw, and some pictures had been printed out."

"Enough to win both us and the Tolians into wanting to live there," said Amerbrec Zatof, with a smile.

"It's a wonder Furr isn't one of the ruling council, then," said Riker. "He would be the best informed of all of you."

"We tried to convince him," said Etillia. "He refused, but we got him to accept a place on the Opposition benches at least."

"He's not sure he'll stay," explained Bleek. "He's our wanderer, our black sheep, if you like."

"Is he here?" asked Beverley. "I'd like to meet him."

"No, he's en route still. We expect him any time now, though," said Amerbrec. "There are still a few to arrive. The two biologists, and the archaeologists."

"They're not your own people, then?" asked Riker.

"Bock is, originally," said Bleek. "But that's a coincidence to some extent. We advertised for specialists, and he answered. He's one of the biologists," he added. "He left our planet years ago."

"How long have you been on Arduria?" asked Beverley.

"A couple of hundred years, now," answered Bleek. "It's coming along nicely, but it is still somewhat primitive. This sounded good in comparison."

"But we're used to roughing it if necessary," added Jarran Dezic. 

"The Enterprise may be a bit of a shock to the sysyem," said Riker, "after living in the open all your lives. I hope nobody is too claustrophobic."

Jarran laughed. "We're not all hayseeds, Commander," he said. "We have a few bureaucrats and shopkeepers, and mechanics. We have already had some confinement on a much smaller ship, and we survived it."

"If you have any trouble, you can go into the holodecks for a while," said Beverley with a smile.

Serena returned home and had lunch. Celeste came in to eat, in a good mood for once. She had met some children who were going to try to teach her tennis, and then go and play in the toyshop again. Serena told her when to be home by, and went off to work in an unusually good mood herself.

She was still with Commander Riker and Doctor Crusher. They repeated much of what they had said and done with the Ardurians, and met the leaders of the Tolians this time. Felix Lattif was obviously the driving force among them, and tended to dominate most of the conversation. 

As they talked, there was another quake, and Riker looked upset. Lattif smiled at him. "Don't worry. There are quite a few tremors around here. They're not expecting anything big. They won't hurt you."

Riker recovered himself, and the discussions continued. He and Beverley Crusher heard more about the arrangements on the new planet. Each continent would have a group of four in charge, with a president elected between them.

The small numbers in the two towns would mean that there was no obvious reason for conflict between the groups, but they were not going to be a bunch of primitives. Each town would have modern technology. There would be one or two specialist technicians with each group, but a limited amount of spare parts until they began to mine the planet.

Both groups had been on Argonaut for a few weeks, and had become quite well settled in, but it was more in the way of a vacation. They would not be here long, or again. They had the local knowledge, however, and for this short time were able to treat the Enterprise crew as their guests. Serena and Celeste found themselves mixing with both groups, and Celeste had to mix with the children.

This was no hardship. She disliked the restrictive world of the starship, and was less her self-centred self here, enough to pick up acquaintances, if not friends.

She was shown around the town by a boy named Eric and his sister Shauna. They were Tolians, and often met in Darras' shop, or played at fishing for the creatures that lived in the streams. As on most planets which had native life forms, water was abundant near towns, but it was not easily drinkable for humans. There was not enough of it generally.

That meant, of course, that any fish they caught might have been poisonous to eat. Since they caught none in the few days they were there, no problem arose. Celeste was unusually relaxed during this time.

Serena, however, took the opportunity to have a talk with her teacher, Mister Simpkins. She found him walking alone in the light forest near the small city. As she approached he looked up, startled out of his ruminations.

"Ensign Moulton," he said. "how are you? Are you a walker?"

"What?" she asked, then, "Oh, no. I'm more of an aerobics person. I rarely get out onto the surface of a planet, and the Enterprise is not a great place for long walks!"

"Are you just trying to escape the pressures of the big city, or were you after me in particular?"

"I was wondering if I could talk to you a bit about Celeste," she began, and he smiled and said, "Any time. You can talk to me on the ship, you know. But I'm quite glad of your company. You don't mind if we keep walking?"

"Oh, no," she said. "I enjoy walking. I just don't seem ever to do it!"

"What was your particular concern about Celeste?" he asked.

"I'm worried about her." Serena frowned, not quite sure how to express herself. She had the curious shyness many have in the presence of a teacher, some holdover from childhood, and the suspicion that this person might possibly know her daughter better than she in some aspects. "She hasn't adjusted at all to shipboard life. She hates it. She has no friends. Now she's on the planet she has picked up with a small group, but I worry about her."

"She has a strong character," said Mister Simpkins doubtfully. He was in the dubious position for a teacher of always being in proximity to the parents of his charges, so that it did not pay to be too blunt. He would refrain from the words "little bitch", as this would reduce useful communication with the mother. He chose his terms carefully.

"She is rather slow in her reading, but I feel it is part of a more general disdain for learning. Her mathematics is poor, but she does have quite an eclectic general knowledge. If she is not reading at home, she must be watching a lot of video."

"She does," admitted Serena. "She doesn't seem to mix at all. I wish she had some friends."

"For her age, she is rather selfcentered and doesn't have a lot of time for others," he said, in some embarrassment. "I think she regards herself as highly intelligent, and somewhat above the others. She's -er- wrong. She is above average intelligence, but the children of the Enterprise are generally well above average. They reflect the genes of their parents. They are just as intelligent as she, but they have settled in to life on the starship. She hasn't. I must admit, the children aboard are not a typical cross section of society."

"Thank you," said Serena. "I've been thinking of asking Counselor Troi to have a look at her, but I don't want to waste her time."

"It wouldn't be wasting her time," he said in surprise. "That's her job. She likes to know about everyone. You could make an appointment for yourself, too. You have the problem as well."

"A single mother?" she said.

"Well, I meant the problem of having a difficult child," he said with a blush. "But Deanna is quite happy just to have a chat with you. As I said, she likes to know everyone."

The two of them walked for quite a distance, talking about Celeste, and whatever else came to mind.

Serena felt ridiculously hesitant about approaching Counselor Troi. She put it down to her position in Security. A Security officer has to feel unusually self-reliant, and admitting that she was having some trouble with her child would be tantamount to admitting a weakness in public. She analysed the thought, then pushed away her shyness. Deanna Troi was living in a comfortable apartment. Not one to welcome the chance for bushwalking or generally roughing it, she was making the most of her planetside stay, seeing the sights of the town, and the nearby capital city, but happy to spend her leisure time at home. She had organized times for her regular counseling sessions, and did this in the comfort of a very-well apportioned living room. Serena knocked on her door, and it opened quickly.

"Hello, I'm Deanna," was her welcome. "Come in and be comfy."

She went in, and Deanna immediately made her feel at home. She wriggled somewhat nervously, though, and Deanna produced a cup of tea.

"How did you know I drink tea?" asked Serena curiously.

"Her teacher mentioned that you might be coming to see me," said Deanna with a smile, "so I looked up your records. The computer knows all about everybody."

"I suppose he mentioned why I might come?" queried Serena.

"Your daughter, Celeste," said Deanna. "He told me something about her, but I'd like to meet her myself. I like to start from scratch." 

"Oh, then when can I make an appointment?" asked Serena.

"Now would be as good as any time, if she's around."

"She'll be at the shop, or somewhere with her friends."

"The shop?"

"The toy shop in town. All the children hang around it. I was talking to the proprietor, and he seemed to think Celeste was behaving quite normally. You know, a particular personality type. But I worry."

"Go and get her, and I'll see what I think," said Deanna. She waited in the room.

She had her psychic guards down at home, and felt the approach of Serena and Celeste, both apprehensive for different reasons. She waited politely for them to ring the door alarm, then opened it. She smiled warmly.

"Hello, Celeste," she said, stepping aside to let them in. "Hello, Serena. Don't be alarmed, Celeste, it's just going to be conversation."

"I'm not alarmed!" said Celeste indignantly, but blushing. "Are you going to read my mind?"

"That's not a very polite greeting, dear," said Serena. "Counselor Troi said Hello."

"Hello, Counselor Troi," said Celeste sulkily.

"Please call me Deanna," said Deanna. "I'm not a doctor. We're just going to gossip. I hope we can be friends."

"Oh, yeah?" thought Celeste sardonically, then blushed scarlet as she thought, She can read minds! "Hello, Deanna," she said feebly. 

"I'm not going to read your mind," continued Deanna, in what seemed an inspired guess. "I don't have that ability. I sense emotions. I'll turn on my shields if you don't want me to do even that."

"What are your shields?" asked Celeste in wonder.

"It means I can cover up my abilities," she said. "It's like putting my fingers in my ears. I usually leave my shields up all the time I'm in public, unless there is some place my abilities are needed. All I get then is a background buzz. But we aren't going to talk about me all day. I'd like to hear all about you."

"Do you want me to stay?" asked Serena uncomfortably.

"No," replied Deanna, sensing her wish to go. "I'll see Celeste home afterwards."

Serena gratefully backed out the door, and Deanna asked a lot of questions about Celeste's life, her feelings about the ship and crew, her hobbies, and so on. Celeste found herself talking fluently, flattered by Deanna's obvious interest in all she had to tell.

"Your mother told me you don't expect to get very old?" said Deanna eventually.

"What?" asked Celeste in surprise.

"You say things like, 'You'll be sorry when I'm dead,' and 'You'll miss me when I'm gone.' I'd like to talk about what you mean by that."

"I don't mean it," she whispered. "I just say it to make mummy..." She could not think of a way to finish the sentence.

"Pay attention to you?" asked Deanna sympathetically, and she nodded.

"It's something you shouldn't do," said Deanna. "It makes you sound like you.. don't enjoy being alive."

Celeste looked down.

"If I was dead, mummy might get married again. I know she thinks that, but she doesn't say it."

Deanna pulled Celeste close, to hug her, but she wriggled away, looking embarrassed.

"You mustn't think that!" said Deanna, not persisting. One problem at a time. "She loves you more than she wants another husband. And if a man wanted to marry her he would love you too. You haven't been reading stories about nasty stepfathers, have you? They aren't true." 

"No, I don't read much," fibbed Celeste, inching a bit away.

They talked a while longer, then Deanna walked her back home.

"You don't have to come," said Celeste politely. "I know my way." 

"It's Ok," said Deanna. "I want to see your mother for a while too."

On the way back, Celeste talked a little more freely. As far as she was concerned, the interview was over, and this was just gossip. 

At the house Celeste got permission to go down to the village, and Deanna stayed to talk to her mother.

"I don't think she's suicidal," she said. "So let's get that one over quickly. She's never actually done anything like that?"

"No," said Serena.

"It's to get attention. She's worried about your remarrying. She says she feels like she's in the way of it, but I suspect she worries about it happening."

"It's a problem, certainly," admitted Serena. "Most men don't want to become involved with a woman with a child. But it hasn't been an issue. I haven't had the time to look for a new romance."

Deanna felt she was lying about her lack of desire, but said nothing about that. She returned to Celeste.

"You were right. She doesn't like to be touched. I don't know that it's a problem. That shop owner you mentioned was right there. That can just be a sign of a particular type of personality. Some people like a very big body space. Not the ideal thing for a starship. She is not as emotional as she seems. She is very repressed, and depressed, but a lot of her emotional behaviour is quite calculated. She is quite self-centred, perhaps a bit too much for her age. She opened up a lot more when we were walking home."

"She doesn't seem to have friends," said Serena. "Although she has picked up with a couple of the colonists' kids."

"That can just be another facet of the 'loner/observer' personality," said Deanna. "Or it could be related to her rejection of the Enterprise. She might be subconsciously refusing to make friends aboard. But I think we can just wait a while to see how she develops. I'll have a word with her teacher."

"Alfred Simpkins," said Serena.

"I know," smiled Deanna. "He did tell me his name. Actually we have met often."

Serena blushed.

"I didn't mean to embarrass you," said Deanna hurriedly.

"I embarrassed myself," replied Serena with a smile.

Some days later, Darras was visited again by his customer. 

"Is it ready yet?"

"Yes," answered Darras. "You can have a look at it. Come into the sanctum sanctorum at the back."

They passed through the alcove into the workroom, and Darras called out "Open sesame." A panel opened, and the android was revealed, sitting as if dead.

"Open sesame?" asked the customer drily.

"It's my classical education," responded Darras cheerfully. "It's quite ready. All I have to manage is its introduction on board the Enterprise. This is your owner," he addressed the android. The client looked at it in surprise, even wonder. "You will obey his orders, and when your mission is complete you will destroy yourself, attracting as little attention as possible when you do so."

He turned to the client.

"If you wish you can give your instructions now. It is perfectly ready. It will absorb all you tell it. This way it will not be necessary for you to have further contact."

The other thought carefully, and said, "I want you to kill the following people." A list of names followed. "The essential thing is that you must only do it when I am somewhere with a foolproof alibi. It does know the meaning of 'alibi'?"

Darras nodded. "It has a huge knowledge database. Anything might be of use to it in its work, and it's easy to fill a computer with information. It has a human consciousness as well, imprinted over everything else. It will understand anything you tell it."

"If we meet again, you do not know me," the client said. "If you are caught, you do not know me. You do not know why you are doing this."

"That is true," said the android unexpectedly. "I do not know. For the rest, it is in my programming to erase my memory completely if caught, and fuse my circuits to conceal the genius of my creator." 

"It is also programmed not to be used against me," commented Darras, mildly taken aback at what might be sarcasm in his creation, "but apart from that you can pretty well command it as you like." 

"It's uncanny," said the client. "How do you do it?"

"Well, it's my secret," said Darras, "but speaking vaguely, I create the exoskin in a similar way to the way a transporter recreates a traveler."

"Oh!" said the client, none the wiser. He looked again at the android, and shook his head in wonder. He must stop thinking of it as "it".

Captain Jean-Luc Picard enjoyed his stay on Argonaut. There were wine-growing areas, and he browsed through them, and thought of home. But he soon began to itch to be back in space, and to count the hours until takeoff. Will Riker was running the loading, and he had little to do but "bear responsibility" at this time. There were a few stray members of the contingent who had not yet appeared, but otherwise everything seemed to be under control.

He had met the leaders of the colonists socially, but had not found any particularly congenial soul-mates. He still awaited the arrival of Lar and Gramm. They were acknowledged experts in their fields.

The days passed, and the end of the Enterprise's stay approached. Celeste and her friends haunted the shops, and the playground. Serena began to pack, and sighed. The stay had been quite pleasant, and Celeste had been reasonably happy...

She looked around for a bit of help, and went out. Someone had seen Celeste going down to the shops again. She walked downtown. As she came near Celeste staggered out of the shop.

"It came, mummy!" she said excitedly, struggling to balance a large package.

"What came?" said Serena in irritation. "I didn't give you permission to go out!"

This was somewhat unfair, as Celeste had been allowed a lot of freedom, but she had had a sudden panic, because they were about to leave.

Celeste stopped in confusion. "Mister Darras got in the Kritonian panda! He sent a message. I should have asked you! I got too excited, and I wanted it before we got packed!"

Serena sighed. They would soon be safe back on the Enterprise, so she did not pursue the matter. As they walked up the road Eric and Shauna ran up and joined them. Celeste looked around her package at them, and said "Hello. We're going onto the Enterprise now."

"So are we!" said Shauna. "When we get settled in, can you come down and see us?" She glanced questioningly at Serena, as did Celeste.

"I don't see why not," said Serena with a smile. "But Celeste has to come with me now to pack."

There was a sudden movement of the ground under their feet, and they struggled to keep their feet. It was quickly over.

"What was that?" asked Celeste in panic. 

"Just another earthquake," said Eric, with a touch of scorn. "You asked yesterday when there was one, too."

"It wasn't so bad yesterday," she said defensively. "That one was big!"

Serena asked Eric, "You've been here a bit longer than us. Do they have many quakes? Celeste was upset by yesterday's one too."

"It's a bit shaky here," grinned Eric. "It's a crusty zone or something."

Serena noticed that the supplies from the colonists were being stored in large crates, which were at present piled in stacks. They seemed like skyscrapers in contrast to the buildings of the Argonauts, which were generally only one storey high.

Serena and Celeste went back home to pack. They collected all their belongings and they were put on the shuttle. Celeste went off to mix with her friends again. She put the panda, now out of its container, in with the other luggage. It leaned loosely against a wall of the shuttle. Serena did not pursue the matter with Celeste. She knew someone would store it safely. There would have to be a number of flights, as there were too many containers stacked up for the shuttles to fit at once.

"Be here at 1350 hours," warned her mother, and she nodded. Celeste looked hesitantly at her friends. "Which of you wants to choose what we'll do?"

"Eric always chooses," laughed Shauna.

"I'll choose a walk in the forest," he said. The others affected winces, but went happily down the street with him. As they walked Celeste heard her name called, and turned to see Counselor Troi waving to her. She looked hesitant, and replied, "Oh, hello, Counselor Troi."

"I asked you to call me Deanna," said the Counselor with a mock reprimand, and Celeste answered, "Oh, you mean, all the time? Hello, Deanna."

"Hello, Celeste," responded Deanna, "and Shauna and Eric. Enjoy your last romp."

"How did she know our names?" asked Eric as they skipped on down the street.

"Oh, she doesn't have much to do," hazarded Celeste. "She might spend her time learning all the names. She has to know everybody." 

In the meantime, other humans had begun to appear. One of the expected archaeologists had arrived, but he seemed to have come from nowhere. He said he had been beamed down from the Agitator, which had stopped briefly out in space, then continued on. He introduced himself to Riker.

"I'm Zetopek Lar," he said. He had a flat, unaccented voice, and an air about him that Riker characterized to himself as 'droopy'. Riker shook his hand, and was surprised by the firmness of the handshake. Lar noticed his surprise, and said, "Excuse me. I am more of an excavator than a theoretician. Years of work with the pick and shovel have made me strong."

"You still work with a pick and shovel?" said Riker in surprise. "I would have thought sonic instruments, and rock radar would have made them extinct by now!"

"They are used for delicate work," said Lar flatly, "but in a harsh climate a simple tool that needs only the strength of your arm is best. The batteries remain strong!"

"What happened to your associate?" asked Riker. "Professor Gramm?" 

"He had an unfortunate accident," replied Lar gloomily. "He was killed in a rockfall recently. It is unusual. This is not a dangerous craft."

"You're staying with the Tolians on board," said Riker, after the appropriate expression of sympathy.

"As I am here," Lar answered. "They are my employers."

"What is the interest in Regula IV? It seems to be some sort of Paradise for archaeologists," said Riker. "We may have to prise Captain Picard away with a crowbar. He's an archaeology nut."

This rather disparaging remark about his superior officer did not seem to mean anything to Lar, and his expression did not change. He answered as if there had been no comment.

"The planet, interestingly, has two large continents. In fact, the two groups of colonists will inhabit one each. What is fascinating is that each continent seems to have been inhabited by a different society. The ruins on one are completely different than those on the other."

"Did the advance teams learn much about them?"

"They didn't stay long," said Lar. "They established that there was a magnificent civilisation to investigate, then that the planet could support human life, then returned. You might ask Brildan Furr, of the Ardurians. He was actually on the survey mission. I suspect he was the one who convinced his planet to bid."

"I will," said Riker. "I have to meet him properly soon."

"I am looking forward to seeing the Enterprise," said Lar. "It will be interesting to speak with Captain Picard. He is not unknown in archaeological circles."

"You'll probably enjoy meeting Commander Data, too," said Riker. 

"Why is that?" asked Lar, and Riker thought to himself, Why did I say that? Because this guy is about as emotional as Data? Aloud he said, "Because he is unique."

"Ah," agreed Lar, "true! I am always interested in machines that think."

This apparently seemed like a good exit line, as he turned and walked away with no more ceremony. Riker grinned at his behaviour. Diplomatic relations throughout his career had inured him against offence at anyone's discourteous behaviour, which was generally not intended to be so. Well, that's nearly everyone met, he thought. About time to relax for a day or two.

He had not finished, however. Two more arrivals met him, both employed by the Ardurians, although they would serve the whole planet of colonists. They were biologists, one a specialist in plant life, the other in microbiology. He took a greater immediate interest in Illana Borzovska, the microbiologist, as she happened to be spectacularly beautiful, while Brendan Brock, the other, was a stolid male. Serena was impressed when Illana took the trouble to greet her as well. Security staff were often treated as part of the furniture. Many of them preferred it that way, but not Serena. Riker welcomed both with equal warmth. They were introduced by Etillia Braz, who seemed to be the most sociable of the Ardurians. As they spoke there was a notable seismic shake, and they looked around apprehensively, but Riker reassured them.

"It happens all the time," he said. "Nothing big. The buildings are made to withstand it. Have you both just arrived?"

"We're not together," said Illana, somewhat stiffly. "We happen to be working together, and we have done so before, but I have actually been here a few weeks. I took the opportunity to do some walking in the forests. I always try to find places to walk and swim."

Riker asked Brendan for some information on the planet Regula IV, and Brendan began to tell him what little he knew. A new figure came walking down the street, and came across to them. Riker noticed from the corner of his eye that this newcomer also appreciated the charms of the beautiful but cool Miss Borzovska.

"How are you, Illana?" he asked. "I always look forward to seeing you again."

Serena stood nearby, but he did not notice her, captivated apparently by Illana's beauty. She was used to not being noticed while on duty, and regarded this as a valuable attribute in her job. Riker was immersed in discussions with Bock.

"And I you, Brildan," said Illana with a warm smile. "Did you enjoy your trek?"

He looked momentarily taken aback, but replied, "Oh, very much. I love walking through the scrub, especially where it's beautiful. I didn't see you."

"I was swimming when you passed," she said, "au naturel. And I was enjoying the solitude."

"We never know what we are missing," he sighed. "I heard you were in the party."

"Are you to be our leader in this foray?" she asked.

"Oh, no, no," he protested, "I leave the leading to..."

He broke off as there was a cry and a crash simultaneously. The group ran in the direction it had come from, and they and others saw a figure prone beneath a large packing case. Some children ran in from different directions, and Illana ran to meet them and head them off.

"Something bad has happened," she told them. "Go back to your quarters and wait."

Celeste was curious to see what had happened, but she did not press. Eric asked her, "Did you see what happened?"

"No, I was still on my way back," she answered. "I think something fell. It must have been the earthquake."

Illana had used her body to herd them back, and she stooped to bring herself down to their level. Her voice was soft with concern. She put her hands on the shoulders of Shauna and Celeste. Celeste felt a momentary concern, but Illana quietly told them that there had been an accident, and they should go back to their homes on the planet, and wait for their parents to come to them.

They moved off, reluctant to miss whatever was to be seen, and momentarily gathered at the first corner. Celeste could see Serena involved in the thick of the investigations. One of the Ardurian girls who had been gathered into their group, said, "Isn't she nice?" 

Celeste was startled out of her chain of thought.

"Who?" she asked, and the girl answered impatiently, pointing to Illana, "That lady."

"Yes, she is," answered Celeste. "It was very kind of her."

"And she's so pretty," sighed the girl. "She's so slim. I'll never look like her!" She was plump, but not unattractively so.

"I'll never look like that either," thought Celeste with a pang which surprised her. She looked down at her own figure reflectively. 

"But you're pretty, Beryl," said Eric. "You don't have to look like a twig to be pretty!"

Beryl looked a lot happier, and the children went to their homes. Celeste went obediently to her house, and waited, curiously, for Serena to return and tell her the details of what had happened. While she was waiting she opened up her diary and read through her records of the last few days.

Lieutenant Worf appeared as if from nowhere, and had Serena and the team seal off the immediate area. Riker asked Brildan Furr his identity, as he was a stranger, and after he had identified himself, added, "A terrible introduction to the group, Mister Furr. Would you mind waiting outside the barrier?"

"Of course," said Furr. He found himself standing beside a beautiful woman with black eyes, but he was too much in shock to take an immediate interest. He had not expected anything like this! Who was it? Deanna Troi felt his shock, and sympathised. 

The case was removed carefully, but a quick check by Doctor Beverley Crusher showed that the victim was dead. The case had fallen on his head. Amerbrec Zatof was brought in by Will Riker to identify the victim, and said, "My god! It's Felix! How awful!"

"And only the other day he said an earthquake couldn't hurt you," said Riker grimly.

They moved outside the barrier while the medical team waited for the local authorities to arrive before they could remove the body. Furr was agitated, and cried, "Who is it?"

"It's Felix Lattif," said Riker, and Furr asked, "What happened?" 

"The quake must have shifted the top packing case," said Riker, "and it fell on him."

"Of course, the quake!" gasped Furr. "That's it. It shifted the crate somehow, and it fell!"

"He's quite upset," observed Deanna quietly to Riker. "He must have been quite close to the victim. He seems shocked."

The Planetary Patrol had arrived and were scanning the area.

"You're the officer in charge of this lot?" asked a huge trooper, and Riker identified himself. "Looks like an accident all right, although it was a bit careless to stack things so high in an earthquake zone. Still, I suppose you off-worlders wouldn't think of that. No recent traces of any sentient beings up top. A tragedy. Well, I'll leave you to attend to details. Rites and customs and so on."

Then he was gone, and Riker was left with the 'rites and customs' to look after.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

"What was the idea of that?" asked Darras angrily. "You are not supposed to commit a crime on Argonaut. You were there when I told Jezakak that."

He had sought out the android, and ascertained they were unobserved.

The android looked at him without expression, its eyes unblinking. "I am now the instrument of another, so it is not your responsibility. In any case, what crime?" it asked. "There was a tremor, which shifted the cases. The man was there. I saw an opportunity to fulfil my function. I lowered my ambient temperature to leave no heat signature, pushed the case, and left. There was nothing to lose. If the man had survived he would have been unaware there had been an attempt on his life."

"Nevertheless," said Darras, "you are to wait until you are offworld before continuing. And do not return to my shop again before you leave the planet."

"That would have been unlikely in the circumstances," replied the android, and Darras left it where it was.

Captain Picard had called the leaders of the groups to his temporary quarters.

"We will delay our departure until tomorrow to give you time to bury your fellow," he said at the end of their talk. "If we can assist with whatever rituals you decide on, please let us know."

Felix Lattif was buried, as that was the custom on the planet. It had not become crowded yet, so burial space had not become any sort of problem. All of the members of the two colonies could not attend, but a lot did, including Eric and Shauna. Celeste went with them. Serena thought it just as well that she experience the rituals of death, but hoped it would not intensify her own fascination with it. The ranking officers of the Enterprise also attended, and Celeste eyed Deanna Troi curiously. Deanna must be finding the outpourings of emotion overwhelming.

Deanna was, but she noted to herself the way Celeste herself had blanked out her emotion. Then she realised that Celeste had never even met Felix, so she was unlikely to be affected by his death. She raised her shields again, and tried to concentrate on the ceremony. Others seemed to be emotional holes, too. The archaeologist, and the flower biologist were simply observing what happened. She looked around for the other biologist, but could not see her.

In an ancient custom the survivors buried the dead and had a party. Zetopek Lar calmly observed the gaiety around him, and simply noted it as a student might note the behaviour of laboratory animals. He was interrupted by Brendan Bock.

"Read any good hieroglyphics lately, Zetopek?" the latter asked. 

"You know my first name?" he said in surprise.

"We met on Ararara Tau," said Brendan, mildly peeved to have been forgotten. "You were investigating the ruins there."

"Oh, yes," he said. "The planet with the tongue-twister name. One only finds hieroglyphics on earth, technically,.."

"A flippancy," sighed Brendan. "I should have known better. You were always somewhat pedantic."

"Thank you," acknowledged Lar. "I pride myself on my accuracy. It is good of you to recognise me in that."

"So, you two have met?" asked Brildan Furr, joining them.

"Once, on Ararara Tau," said Brendan. "We were both on a settlement team. They eventually decided the place was not worth colonizing, but it was interesting."

"Yes," agreed Lar. "The reasons the previous civilisation had died off were likely to kill off any new ones as well."

They gossiped about the place for a while, until Brendan moved off.

"I must admit, I don't really remember him at all," admitted Lar, "but I have a poor memory for faces. But I can identify any old building I have ever seen!"

Brildan laughed briefly, thinking Lar had meant it as a joke, but broke it down to a polite chuckle when he realized he had not. He soon excused himself and turned to move on. Eric ran into him, and looked apologetic.

"Oh, sorry, sir," he said in mild dismay. "We shouldn't have been running!"

"That's all right, son," he said. "We'll be running into each other a lot for a while. You're all with the Tolians, I guess."

"Yes sir, except Celeste," said Eric. "She's from the Enterprise." 

"How are you, Celeste?" he said. "We must get to know one another. We'll be shipmates for the next fortnight."

She looked at him appraisingly, and wondered what he intended, but she said, "I'll probably be at school most of the time, sir."

"Call me Brildan, kids," he said. "Or Mister Furr, if you want to be formal. We'll see each other on board, I'm sure."

"I don't think that's a good idea," she said firmly, and he looked taken aback, but then grinned.

"I didn't mean anything by it," he said with a smile. "I just enjoy the company of children. But I guess you could be right."

"That was a bit rude!" expostulated Shauna after they had left him. "I'm sure he didn't mean any harm."

"My mother says not to talk to strange men," said Celeste primly. "If he gets to know my mother, I'll talk to him."

"If you're trying to cook up a romance with your mother," said Shauna with a grin, "he's not much use. He'll be leaving with us in two weeks."

"Why would I.." began Celeste, but she stopped, thoughtfully. It wouldn't do any harm to try to fix Serena up with a beau. Speaking of whom...

"Time to go home, honey," said Serena, appearing from the crowd. "Have you got your bear?"

"I put it in the luggage on the shuttle," said Celeste. "It's on the Enterprise already, I guess."

"I see the shop is closed already," said Serena.

"What shop?" asked Celeste.

"The one where you bought the bear," said Serena. "He must have decided there was no more business to be got from the Enterprise, so he's moved on."

"He didn't sell it to me," Celeste said. "He gave it to me."

"Oh!" said Serena. If the shop had still been open she would have gone and made enquiries, but they were almost back on board, so she did not pursue it. She might have found Darras hard to find. He was already ready to beam offworld, drumming up some business for his next creation.

The accident had thrown off the schedule, and things were slightly rearranged. When the group arrived at the shuttle stop, one of the ensigns was waiting to divert them. The alterations to the schedule meant that they would be beaming aboard, instead of flying up.

Celeste immediately turned to her mother in dismay.

"Mummy, I don't want to be transported like that!" she said. "You know I don't like them!"

"They're quite safe, dear," said Serena with a sigh. "Safer than shuttles, even."

"But in a shuttle you just go all the way, and you're yourself," said Celeste desperately. "I don't want to be dissembled."

"I think the word you want is disassembled, dear," replied Serena. "The best word is discorporated. But I'll be with you, don't worry." 

Mothers! thought Celeste. Her daughter is in fear of her life, and she teaches her grammar! But she had no way to protest further, and it would only make herself the center of attention to create a scene, and she had no desire for that, so she gave way with ill grace.

Zetopek Lar, on the other hand, was showing no disinclination from creating a scene. He was shouting.

"I will not go on one of those infernal machines! How can my soul stay with me? I will wait for a shuttle! I do not want my atoms scattered throughout creation! I will stick with the atoms I have, thank you!"

Brendan Bock sympathized with him.

"It's Ok," he said. "If you really feel that bad, I'll stay with you. There's one more shuttle this afternoon. We can stuff ourselves on it. It'll be a bit crowded, but it won't be that long."

Lar calmed down, and the ensign reluctantly agreed, after confirming the request with the Enterprise. Celeste wondered if she should ask to go with them, but knew Serena would certainly say no. Mothers are a real nuisance sometimes, she thought.

They were to be transported from proper transporter tubes, and she relaxed a little. The prospect of being picked up at random, so to speak, from the landscape had troubled her. Some machine had to identify, somehow, which set of atoms to pick up, and it might miss some of her! This way, at least all of her should go! She felt she might be due for a short life, but a more romantic termination would be preferable than to be split asunder by a computer misreading! She realized she knew very little about transporters, and resolved to find out more.

The transporter terminal was a large area which could handle big crowds, and at one end were a small number of platforms with circular inserts. All of the others seemed unconcerned by the mode of travel, and were climbing on and disappearing in groups of eight. Celeste and Serena eventually climbed on in their turn, and Celeste found, to her internal amusement, the phrase, "A short life but merry," floating about in her mind. She must have heard someone say it.

There was a moment of what Serena had called 'discorporation', and she found herself on an identical platform, but in a much smaller room. She looked around at the operators, but they were unemotional, bored by the simplicity of their tasks. It was all routine to them, and she thought, "Worried over nothing, after all!"

Serena took her hand, and she did not pull away, for once. Serena noticed, and a thrill of pleasure went through her. She took a bit more pleasure in holding on to Celeste's hand a bit longer than necessary, and felt a closeness she had not felt in some time.

"So, how was it, worry-wart?" she said.

"It was a buzz!" exclaimed Celeste. "It's the only way to go!" 

Lar and Bock came up with the shuttle later in the day. Lar seemed nervous, and Brendan calmed his fears, at the same time somewhat amused. While they were waiting, Illana passed by.

"Are you two part of the cargo now?" she asked in amusement. "I know we're not important, but...!"

"Zetopek doesn't like transporters," said Brendan. "We're taking the shuttle instead."

"Are there any seats?" asked Illana coolly. "I wouldn't want to stand for a sub-orbital trip. It would be worse than a bus, and not even any straps to hang on to."

"What's a bus?" asked Brendan in puzzlement.

"A primitive people-mover," replied Lar. Now that they were to travel by shuttle, he was calmer. "They have room for passengers to stand as well as sit."

"That's very well-informed of you," said Illana with respect.

"I am a historian," he said with pride.

"Any way, there are a few seats still," said Brendan. "It's a bit of a struggle to get in them with all the cargo packed in, but we'll manage."

"I might join you, if there's room," she said thoughtfully.

"What on earth for?" asked Brendan, then hurriedly withdrew the question. Maybe she wanted to be with him! That icy shield might hide a secret longing! "You're welcome of course," he added quickly.

"I like roughing it," she said, "and I prefer to avoid crowds." 

Illana informed the supervisor of her decision, and he crossed her off his list to be beamed up. She sat with them as the door closed. If Brendan had been hoping for some revelation, or obvious thawing, he was disappointed. As they took off and soared towards the Enterprise, she maintained a very reserved demeanour. When they arrived she departed with a polite word.

The Enterprise's clocks had been adjusted to local time, as the stay was so long, otherwise there would have been a shipload of passengers with dislocated internal clocks, or jetlag, as it was first called. They were in different decks, and Bock made sure Lar was comfortable in his quarters before finding his own. He watched Lar key in his entry code, and move inside, then said his farewell. 

In the small quarters allotted to him, Lar took a brief survey of the room, then, after assuring himself that his luggage had been correctly delivered, walked straight to the computer terminal and called up the research he had been working on earlier. He ignored the small meal that had been left for him.

Brendan Bock, meanwhile, walked through the corridors of his temporary new home, disdaining to use the turbolifts or other quick methods of transit. He wanted to get a feel for the place, perhaps a bit of exercise as well. Perhaps he was stiff after the shuttle trip, and needed to stretch. Whatever the cause, he covered a good bit of territory quickly. He walked around a few decks, and noted where he was and was not allowed to walk freely.

On the bridge, Jean-Luc Picard found himself glad to be back in the restrictive uniform and space of the captain again. This was home, and the landfalls might be fun, and a diversion, but they were just vacations, and now he was back in his office-home.

He took the Enterprise out of orbit himself, although it was unnecessary. Any of his immediate juniors could have done it. The death of Felix Lattif was a misfortune, and he had met the man long enough to have decided he liked him. In fact, the man might have been captain material himself, if he had not decided to become a pioneer. However, one man was never irreplaceable, and they would soon elect his successor. When they were on their way he stayed for some time in his command seat, enjoying the feeling of being in the right place again.

Commander Data obeyed the simple commands, and brought the Enterprise into its path for Regula IV. They moved to warp one.

Serena and Celeste unpacked their luggage, which was reasonably modest in size, and she and Celeste went down to the shuttle bay to fetch her Kritonian panda. It had been lying loose in the shuttle, probably too awkward a shape to be packed away. It had been sitting in an unused chair, and Celeste had greeted it with, "You can stop supervising everything now, Teddy."

"Teddy's not very original," said Serena, "but it'll do."

Serena was surprised at its size. It was almost a meter tall. She picked it up, and it was light enough for a young girl to play with. It looked heavier. She passed it to Celeste.

"It's a lovely doll," she said. "And he gave it to you?"

"I got the idea he was pretty rich," said Celeste. "I think he just does the shop like a hobby. The way he talked."

"Can you move its arms or anything?"

"Oh, it can move a bit. It's voice activated. Clap your hands, Teddy."

The two hands of the panda came together slowly, with a slight whirring sound.

"It's a bit noisy," thought Serena. "Perhaps it wasn't good enough to sell. But it's a beautiful gift for Celeste."

"It knows a whole lot of commands," said Celeste. "It's keyed to my voice. He did it in the shop. Would you like it keyed to your voice too?"

"No, but show me how, in case," said Serena, with interest.

Celeste told her the method, then played with it for a while. She started to set it walking back to the cabin, but it was too slow. She started carrying it, but Serena ended up carrying it most of the way. Back at the cabin, Celeste gave Teddy a few commands, then sat him down by her while she downloaded her diary into the main computer. 

Security on the Enterprise was mostly a formality, and the various officers either patrolled set areas, or waited in their ready room for some alarm, drinking non-alcoholic beverages, reading or studying, or simply gossiping. However, the two new groups represented unknown quantities, so security was increased in their areas. It might be lowered again if no disturbances occurred, but probably not, since two weeks of extra duties was not an onerous load.

Serena apologised to Celeste for the extra hours she would be left alone, but surprisingly Celeste was unperturbed. She simply asked if she could go and play with her new friends. She left her new toy sitting in pride of place at her computer, and skipped off down the corridors.

The Tolians had a deck allotted to them, and were in comfortable quarters. Married couples and their families were up to four in a unit, and singles were in groups of two or three, depending upon the size of a room.

There was an atmosphere of gloom in the Tolian area, and Celeste was surprised to find herself feeling uncomfortable. She began in a quiet way to ask how the death of Felix affected them, and was upset when Shauna cried.

"I haven't had much to do with people dying," she said. "My daddy died when I was young, but that's all. Mummy cried a lot, but it was his job. It was always a chance he could die. I guess that's why I hate Starfleet."

"Felix was such a nice man," wept Shauna. "It's not fair that it should have been him. His wife is distraught."

"At least he didn't suffer," said Eric.

Celeste shifted unhappily, and changed the subject.

"Why are you going there?" she asked. "What's so good about Regulus IV?"

"Well, I guess we're going because our parents are taking us," said Eric. "They want to live somewhere where they are their own bosses, out in the open."

"It's supposed to be just perfect for humans," said Shauna, wiping away her tears. "The weather and the air are just right, and so is the gravity. Maybe they go together."

"But they won't be their own bosses," said Celeste with a frown. "There'll still be someone in charge."

"But they'll have their own farm, or business," said Shauna eagerly. "They just have to make it run properly, and nobody will bother them. We just have to make a town, so the scientists can come and explore the ruins."

Something of the same subject was being discussed in Captain Picard's ready room. Zetopek Lar had come calling.

"Good day, Captain," he said, peering around the doorway after it had opened. Picard looked questioningly at him, and repeated, "Come." 

"Commander Riker said I might speak with you," he began. "I am Lar."

"Yes, of course," said Picard warmly. "I had hoped to catch up with you and Professor Gramm on Argonaut, but you only arrived at the last minute. A tragedy about the Professor."

"Indeed," said Lar. "I know something of your own work, Captain. I saw your report on Denexis in the Proceedings. Very thorough."

"Thank you," said Picard, a warm flush of pleasure suffusing his face. "I was very impressed with your writings on Deneb."

They gossiped animatedly for the best part of an hour, interrupted occasionally by some minor decision Picard had to make by intercom. Eventually Lar asked, "I would very much like to be able to study all the archaeological data in the Enterprise's computer files. Especially your own. Is it possible that I might be granted access?" 

"I see no reason why not," said Picard with a smile. "I'll see that you get some access codes delivered."

Lar then departed with his usual distracted air.

Celeste walked alone along the corridors, taking in everything around her anew. She became aware that Mister Furr was hovering ahead of her. I wonder if he's waiting for me? she thought uneasily, and moved off in another direction. Better to avoid him, she thought. She sighed, and went off to have a look at the other lot of settlers. 

The Ardurians had settled in similarly, but the atmosphere here was quite different. They had not known Felix, so there was not the same overlay of sadness. She was greeted by some of the children she had played with, and their parents. She gossiped happily with them. 

The Ardurians were more like farmers than the Tolians had seemed. Perhaps it was because they were still behaving naturally, not bowed down by unexpected sorrow. She met Beryl and Belinda, two girls who showed her around.

The Ardurians generally found the accomodation luxurious. They had come from a rather primitive planet, and were used to a hard life. The children were treating the surroundings with glee, bouncing on the beds, generally doing minor damage, but still careful of such things as water, which was scarce on their planet. It was scarce on the Enterprise, too, but never wasted, as everything aboard was recycled.

Beryl introduced her around, and she met her parents, Jarran and Arandnia Dezic, and Belinda's father, Fillat Bleek. Jarran had the usual pointed beard, and was a rather stern and reserved man. His wife was also rather pinched, but they received Celeste with an old-fashioned courtesy. Fillat Bleek was a rather slow thinker, obviously going to be just a farmer, and not entirely comfortable on the starship. Belinda obviously managed to control him very effectively. Her mother had died years before, when she was very young. Celeste ran around with the children, bounced on beds with them, and startled them by doing a somersault from the bed to the floor.

"We have a gym on board," she told them. "You'll be doing somersaults by the time we get to Regula IV."

She took a few of the children to show them some of the recreational facilities, including the holodeck.

"You can only go in there with an adult," she told them. "I guess your parents wouldn't know how to work it, though."

"They know about them," said one of the boys defensively. "We just don't got any. Maybe one of the Enterprise people might take us in?" 

"I don't know," said Celeste thoughtfully. "My mother is working mostly. Maybe Counselor Troi, if you ask her. She's nice."

Brendan Bock and Illana Borzovska, like Lar in the other camp, were each entitled to single rooms, because they were basically strangers, come in to give advice, but not part of the group. Brendan gathered his courage and dropped into Illana's room, and admired the amendments she had already made. The room already looked lived-in. She was in fact sharing, but her room-mate was not there yet. Space was at a premium, so she had decided it would be best to share. She preferred to live alone, but her room mate would be out most of the day, when she would want to spend time on the computer. It should be possible to seem to live normally, without letting her room mate see too much of her.

"Have you met the brains trust of the group yet?" he asked. "I didn't get a chance to speak to you much on Argonaut. We arrived a bit late in the piece."

"Yes," she said calmly. "But we should get to know each other well on Regulus. We'll be pretty much the experts on plant life there." 

"How did you get to Argonaut?" he asked curiously. "There weren't many ships in orbit."

"I got there long ago," she said with a smile. "I took the opportunity to arrive early and have a long holiday in the jungle there. It has a very interesting biosphere."

"You studied its microorganisms?" he asked.

"No, not really," she laughed. By god, she really is perfect! he thought. "I just walked with a backpack. I really roughed it. I didn't even take a small replicator."

"Do they make small replicators?" he asked in surprise.

"A small joke," she said in amusement. "I know enough to live off a jungle, even here. I did take some rations, though, just in case. I can survive fairly well. I'm an Aquarian."

"Oh," he said in surprise. "I'm a Libran, but I don't take too much notice of astrology. It's not all that popular today."

"Nor do I. It's nonsense. I meant I'm from Aquarius. I was born there."

"Oh, were you," he said blandly, then decided to admit, "I have no idea where that is."

"It's a planet almost completely covered in water," she said. "We've developed underwater cities. I can live off algae if I have to. But I prefer a good steak."

He laughed, and they parted after determining to study the records of Regulus IV together. He mentioned that he himself was from Ardura, but had not lived there for a long time. When he had left, Illana sighed and went back to work on her computer. A nice man, and good-looking, but he would be repelled if he really knew her.

Serena enjoyed a few moments of peace while Celeste joined her friends, and decided to make a rare visit to Ten-Forward. As she walked in she realised that an older man had matched her step. Not all that much older, she thought, and not too bad looking, recognizing Brildan Furr. He eventually spoke.

"Good day, young woman, are you going for sustenance?"

"For a drink, yes," she answered doubtfully.

"Would you mind if I joined you," he asked. "If you're alone. I don't see anyone I know, and I hate to drink alone."

Serena was flattered, and agreed. They ordered drinks, and took them to a table.

"It's flattering to be picked out of a crowd," she said with a tinge of sarcasm, which he missed.

"It's not entirely random," he said with a smile. "Your beauty makes you stand out. I hope you don't mind my saying that?"

It doesn't make me stand out so much that you noticed me in my Security uniform, she thought with a smile, but she said, "What woman would mind you saying that?"

"You're Celeste's mother, aren't you? I'm Brildan Furr. With the Ardurians."

"How do you know Celeste?" she asked in surprise.

"She was playing with our children on Argonaut," he said. "A lovely child. I see where she gets it from."

Serena was amused at the clumsy attempt to ingratiate himself. She was aware that he would be leaving the ship in a couple of weeks, so there was no prospect of a romantic dalliance, but there was no need to be brutal.

"I'm Serena Moulton," she said. "I thought Celeste was playing with the Tolian children."

"I meant 'our' in the sense of the group. This idea of splitting us up in case we didn't get along is nonsense. But I suppose it doesn't matter. We will be separate on Regula, at least spatially. I have to admit I am a bit of a stranger to both sides. I am Ardurian, but I don't live there, and I only arrived on Argonaut the day they were leaving."

Did you, now? thought Serena curiously.

"Where is Celeste, by the way?" he continued.

"She's actually down in your area," Serena replied. "She's playing with the children again."

"I was hoping to say hello again, before we part company," he said, a bit diffidently. "For some reason I think she seems to be avoiding me. I don't know why. I'm worried I might have offended her somehow."

"Well, as you say, you won't be meeting again," said Serena, suspicion beginning to tinge her speech. He was showing more interest in Celeste than in her.

He realised he might have said too much, and hastily added, "Of course. I was just curious. But I would certainly like to speak with you again sometime soon. Just a bit of social intercourse, the pleasure of having dinner with a beautiful woman, perhaps?"

"Well, perhaps," she said, mollified, but still suspicious. "We'll have to arrange it later."

"I'm sure we'll run into each other from time to time," he said. "The ship is not that big."

"You'll usually see me in a Security uniform," she said. "I get all over the ship."

No harm in warning him that it might not be politic to mix too much with her daughter.

They parted politely after she had allowed him to buy her another drink, and she sat musing as Andrew Black pulled up a chair and joined her.

"Is that my competition?" he asked. "A man needs to know what he's up against."

"I'm not aware of any contest," she said with her eyes wide open in mock surprise. "Mr Furr has just asked me to dinner, that's all." 

"I keep asking you to dinner, without much luck," he protested. 

"You took me out to dinner on Argonaut," she said mildly.

"I meant just the two of us," he said.

"You'll just have to get used to not having any more luck," she smiled. "The pleasure of my company at work will have to do you." 

Andrew grinned, and said, "You can't blame a man for asking."

"I might blame myself if I said 'yes' to anything," she responded tartly.

When he had gone, Guinan moved silently over, and asked, "Is he troubling you?"

Serena looked up in surprise, but smiled. "No, thank you though. Luckily he does take 'no' for an answer."

"But he keeps harassing you."

"I don't mind. I don't think he knows how to talk to a woman without propositioning her. He may be getting some 'luck' elsewhere, but he's not with me. But he doesn't press too hard. He's not too bad. He just lacks all the social graces."

Guinan smiled. "I guess I'll have to take him in hand and teach him gentleness and compassion."

"Well, get him to wear a name-tag afterwards," grinned Serena, " so I'll still recognise him!"

In the meantime, Celeste had returned to her room. She turned on the computer, and began by opening up her diary. Soon a highly colored version of the day's events was typed in and saved. She began to play around on the computer, with the panda sitting on its own chair beside her, its eyes seeming to take everything in.

The Enterprise flew silently on.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

Worf supervised all the settling in of the colonists, and made a point of meeting the respective leaders. He was pleased to detect no hostility between them, only a quietly simmering excitement about the adventure they were all undertaking together.

Andrew and Serena were not required on this particular duty, as they had both put in a lot of extra time on the planetary surface, so Serena retired to her quarters, and Andrew went to Ten-Forward.

Deanna and Beverley soon joined Worf in his duties. Deanna was anxious to meet the group who would be among her charges for the next two weeks, and Beverley was technically in charge of their accommodations. All of them began to relax when they found out that there was no obvious tension between the groups. It was obvious, however, that of the four experts they had hired, Brendan, Illana, and Zetopek Lar had no real inclination to mix with the colonists, and the three latched on to Deanna and Beverley unobtrusively, and accompanied them to Ten Forward at the end of the formalities. The fourth, Brildan Furr, was quite at home among the Ardurians, and melted among them, although he was friendly enough to the crewmembers.

When they had settled down, and Guinan had supplied them with their non-alcoholic drinks, they relaxed and gossiped. Although the synthehol in some of the drinks had no intoxicating effect, it gave a psychological boost to relaxing.

After some talk about what they had heard about Regula IV, which was surprisingly little, Deanna asked them their plans. Did they mean to stay long?

"We have to stay at least eighteen months," said Illana with a small smile. "That's when the next ship is organized to bring supplies. But I'm hoping to stay about five years. That's long enough to get to know a place really well, and start to tire of it."

"I don't have any fixed idea," said Brendan. "If I don't like the place, or they don't like me, I might leave again on the first ship. We're hired to give our expert advice and assistance. If we've done all that in a year, I might go. On the other hand, if the place turns out to be really fascinating, and difficult to investigate, I could stay years. It depends on how much I'm earning my pay, I suppose." 

Lar did not volunteer to continue, so Beverley Crusher asked him what he hoped to achieve on the planet.

"I may find that the ruins are impossible to enter," he said neutrally, "and leave soon. If they are a soluble mystery, and sufficiently intriguing, I may stay forever."

There was a pause as they waited for him to elaborate on this, but he did not. Deanna had her shields up, but even so, she noted that he was a remarkably unemotional man for a human. He seemed to feel some hiatus in the conversation, for he suddenly excused himself and left them.

The others continued the discussion, and Deanna noted that Brendan seemed cheerful, and looking forward to the journey with a touch of high excitement. Illana was subdued and cool. She participated in all the talk, but did not reach out to anyone. Very self-contained, decided Deanna.

In the meantime, Serena returned to her room and began reading, then watched a holovid. Celeste was playing a complex game on the computer, but it suddenly occurred to her that Serena spent most of her spare time in the room. She never went out to mix with other adults.

It's because of me, thought Celeste. If I were not here, she would probably be down in the front of the ship socializing. I don't want to spend all my time sitting here at the computer with her keeping an eye on me. I need to get out of here.

Life is quite complicated, she thought, in one of those sudden expansions of awareness that enfold us from time to time. She would have to expand Serena's social life.

"I think Ensign Black likes you," she said innocently.

"I know he does, honey," said Serena, with a start of surprise. "But I don't want to go out with him, or anything like that."

Celeste considered an argument based on the fact that he had gone out with her on the planet, but did not know enough about it to argue well. She decided on another tack.

"That Mister Furr is quite nice," she said. "I saw him looking at you. I think he likes you too."

"Has he been talking to you?" asked Serena suspiciously. "I've told you not to talk to strange men!"

"No," sighed Celeste. This was all too difficult. She decided to be direct. "I just saw him talking to you. I'd like to go and play with Eric and Shauna, and some of the others. Do you mind if I go down there. It would give you a chance to go and have a drink in the bar."

"No," said Serena in surprise. She certainly didn't object to Celeste having some friends. "You can go and play with them. But don't be late for school, and be home for dinner."

School on the Enterprise became something of a struggle. Alfred Simpkins was one of only three teachers, because there was not a large number of children aboard the ship. The colonists had a teacher each, but room became a problem. For this reason classes became less structured, and some time was given to intermingling the regular students with the strangers, in the hope that they might learn something from each other, formally and informally.

Celeste stuck with her Tolian friends. She associated with the Ardurian children, but was somewhat distant with Beryl. She did, however, visit the Ardurians in the company of Eric and Shauna, and over the next few days after departure became a common visitor in their area too. She was not the only one. A few other Enterprise children had made friends with the travelers.

Mister Simpkins was surprised at the change in Celeste. She seemed to have relaxed at last, and seemed happy in the company of her new circle of friends. They were not usually with her in school, but even there she seemed interested in most things, and had even turned into a keen, if laborious, reader. He found Serena in the bar one day, and asked if he could join her.

"Sure," she said. "What will you have?"

"Oh, a beer of some sort," he said. "I hope you don't mind my looking you up, but I had to say how much Celeste has improved lately."

"She does seem happier," said Serena. "I hope it's not just a phase. She actually seems to be settling in to shipboard life."

"Yes," he said. "My only worry is that it may be tied up with her new friendships. And they are only aboard for a couple of weeks." 

"Well," she said doubtfully, "if it's only two weeks of peace, let's enjoy those two weeks. I hope it's not. She really seems to be taking an interest in everything at last."

Down in the Ardurian area Beverley Crusher finished talking with some of the colonist women who were pregnant, and was able to assure them that there were no problems with their children. She absorbed the air of the place, with some boys running around making a noise. The Enterprise was usually so reserved. The children who lived aboard did not run and shout. She loved it, but knew it might upset others of the crew, especially Jean-Luc. Shauna and Celeste were sitting and gossiping with the girls, while some of the boys hovered about their conversation as they played, on the periphery of the conversation. Beverley recognised Celeste as one of the ship's children. She had had to immunize her once, apart from her being dressed distinctively. Serena's child, she thought.

"Why do all your people try to look the same?" asked Shauna. "All the men have the same beards, all of the adults dress the same."

"It's because we believe that all people are equal," said Belinda. "If one dresses extravagantly that one is saying, 'I am better'." 

"But some adults must make the decisions," said Celeste. "If everyone decides what they will do it'll be..." She struggled for an appropriate word.

"Chaos?" suggested Beverley, and Celeste looked taken aback at her interruption.

"Yes," she said without acknowledging Beverley otherwise. "Chaos." 

"But the people who make the rules and laws are elected," said Belinda. "They're just the same as everyone else."

"As soon as you elect them, they're not the same as everyone else," said Shauna, but neither Beryl nor Belinda could accept this, and the small group argued on unsophisticatedly, to Beverley's amusement..

"Who are the elected ones?" asked Celeste. "Do they look different so you can tell them?"

"Well, we don't need to tell them," said one of the Ardurian boys. "There's only a hundred of us, so we just all know them. There's Elder McNamon over there. And Beryl's parents are both Elders. That's what we call them, Elders."

"Do they have to be old?" asked Celeste.

"Naw, it's just a name," said the boy.

Elder McNamon had noticed himself being pointed out, and came over.

"Did I see myself the object of your interest?" he asked, somewhat unctuously.

"The..." The boy tried to think of a term for the Enterprise children which would not give offense. "These girls were asking about Elders. How we run things."

"It is good to see young ladies show an interest in politics," McNamon said. "If you wish to discuss the intricacies of our system, feel welcome to come to my office for a talk. I have little to do until we reach the planet."

"Well, no thanks," said Celeste. "My mum wouldn't like that. But thank you for the offer."

"Your mother would be welcome as well, and your father," murmured the Elder. As he moved away Beverley felt moved to follow him.

"That's not a good idea, you know," she remarked.

"What?" he asked, puzzled.

"Inviting young girls to come to your office alone. You mean no harm, but others might form the wrong idea."

"I do mean no harm!" he exclaimed. "Do you think I would harm the young ladies?"

"Probably not," said Beverley, "but their mothers might not understand. It is not a good idea to do it."

McNamon looked nonplussed. "I had not thought of it," he said shortly. "I will do as you say. But there was no harm."

"You seem to be popular with these men," said Shauna drily, in the mean time. She was a few years older than Celeste.

"What do you mean?" asked Celeste.

"Mister Furr was looking for you the other day. Did he find you?" 

"No," said Celeste, shortly.

"I've seen him looking at you," Shauna added. "I think he likes you."

"He must be a hundred!" exclaimed Celeste.

"Perhaps he thinks he might be your dad one day," grinned Shauna. Celeste laughed, but looked thoughtful.

They went on their way, gossiping, and Beverley joined them.

Celeste parted from Shauna at last, and who should she pass in a corridor, but Brildan Furr! He was, however with the Captain. She stood aside to let the two pass, but he spoke to Beverley.

"How are you, Doctor Crusher?" he asked, but before she could reply, he went on. "And hello, Celeste! I can't stop to gossip now. The Captain and I are going to talk about archaeology for a while. I could talk about it for hours, and probably will!"

Celeste grimaced at this prattling, and walked on without speaking. The man was an idiot! Beverley exchanged a short pleasantry or two with Jean-Luc, and found Celeste had gone ahead.

Captain Picard was a bit surprised at this outpouring, but he had already found Furr somewhat manic in his attitude, as well as garrulous. However, he had been on the original team to Regula IV, so no doubt he would have a lot to offer. He smiled at the young girl, with no idea who she was, and passed on. He did not recognise her as the young woman who had nearly run into him some days earlier.

"That's the daughter of one of your security personnel," said Furr, realising he did not know her. "Serena Moulton."

"Oh, yes," said Picard, glad of an anchor to remember her by. "A very good record. New."

They arrived at the Captain's quarters, and Furr accepted a cup of tea, which was of course Earl Grey. He liked it, although he had not tried it before.

"So, you were with the first team to Regula?" asked Picard as an opening formality.

"Yes, Captain," said Furr. "On the Minor Endeavour. We didn't have a chance to stay long, but what we found makes it one of the most interesting planets I've ever seen."

"The Minor Endeavour is a small ship is it not?"

"Yes, purely built for speed and exploration. I think the name is some sort of joke, but I don't know its history."

"So, what was so interesting about Regula IV?"

Brildan Furr shifted in his seat. He had become a little tense as he spoke, and Picard realised he was seriously dedicated to this planet.

"First, it has vegetation, and insects, but no other animal life!" He straightened up, and bent forward. "That's unheard of. There are insects of every size, to fill every niche, but there are no animal ancestors. The other thing is that the structures are huge, and we have no idea how to get into them!"

"Like the Egyptian pyramids?" Picard ventured.

"Maybe," said Furr. "As I said, we had no time to investigate deeply. But our ship was equipped for very deep scanning, and we found no sign of rooms inside. I'm not talking of normal buildings, though. These structures are huge!"

"What scale are we talking about?" asked Picard.

"They go about two hundred kilometers into the air. To be more accurate, they go up past breathable air. To stand on top you would need a pressurised suit, or a force field."

"That's an unbelievable scale!" exclaimed Picard. "Have you any hypotheses about either mystery?"

"One suggestion is that the planet was artificially terraformed," replied Furr. "The flora may have been introduced as a garden, and it has simply spread in the millenia since the place was inhabited." 

"So, you think it may have been a dead world, selected by some advanced race for colonisation, and they have since died out themselves?" Picard was deeply interested.

"That's the major theory," agreed Furr. "Based on a short visit, of course. The other puzzle we have no idea of. We have never encountered a civilisation which did not have doors of some kind!" 

"Do you have photographs of these buildings?" asked Picard, intrigued.

"Yes, of course," said Furr excitedly, opening a folder. "These are hard copies which I find easier to examine than a computer screen."

Picard was a little surprised at this. A picture on a screen can be enlarged, color enhanced, and so on. He himself, however, understood the pleasure of holding a real book, and he guessed it might be a similar feeling. Or, less likely, Furr might be one of those rare breed who still suffered from computer phobia.

The photos showed enormous structures, with blank metal walls. They had been taken mainly from ground level, but a few were from space. Each group of structures was in a comparatively small area, and the countryside around was completely bare of any trace of buildings, even crude huts. But they might have been completely obliterated over millenia. It may have been inaccurate to speak of groups of structures, as there seemed no spaces between them. 

"When you say 'millenia'," Picard suddenly asked, "are you guessing, or have you dated the ruins?"

"Guessing," admitted Furr. "The metal is still uncorroded, but it is very stable in composition. It would not corrode in millions of years. The plants have obviously been growing a long time, though." 

"Of course, the ruins are enormous," said Picard thoughtfully, "and they need only one door. It might be disguised. It might even be buried beneath drifting sands."

"That's unlikely," replied Furr. "Not much sand around. Inland it is all good soil."

"Without animal life?" asked Picard. "No worms?"

"There are insects, which may fulfil some of those functions," said Furr. "I don't feel there is a door, but I could be wrong."

"And your hopes for the colony?"

"Moderate," smiled Furr. "But we believe the place is sufficiently intriguing that scientists will want to study it, and we hope there may be a strong tourist trade. The tourists will probably only come if we can get in. It's a bit far to travel to see gardens and metal walls."

"And if that doesn't happen," said Picard, "you will have a beautiful, fertile world to live on in peace."

"Exactly," said Furr. "I won't be too unhappy if we simply live there happily."

"There are tourists who will go a long way to see a good garden", said Picard encouragingly.

"It is a long way," said Furr.

"How is your system of government to operate?" asked Picard. "I understand you will have an overall parliament with two states, so to speak."

"Yes," he agreed. "We will be living in two separate locations, but in touch. We thought it best to operate independently for the most part, but we will eventually fill the planet, so we need to be one, for trade for example, or defence, if need be. We are going to have a proper government, and are going to have a nominal opposition, so that a true two-party system will develop. We don't imagine too much conflict while our numbers are so small, but we are setting it in place. The two parties don't even have any opposing policies yet, but doubtless they will develop."

"And you are not in the government? I would have thought your experience with the place would have made you an automatic selection."

"Well, I don't see myself in that role, but I have agreed to go on the Opposition benches, when we build some." He laughed.

"Who are your High Council?" asked Picard. "I believe that Felix Lattif was to be on it. He will need to be replaced."

"Yes, well his replacement will be from his people. On our side we have Fratris McNamon, who I hope will be the actual President. He is a formidable intellect and a good organiser. He is old, but should have a few good years left to get the thing up and running. Actually, with Felix dead, I think he would be the obvious one. Our others are Etillia Braz and Jarran and Arandnia Dezic. All very competent people."

"So, you have plenty of good representatives," said Picard, thinking that Fratris was not all that old. Furr was young. "A good start."

"We are lucky to have enough," said Furr. "We are a farming community basically, and most of the others would find running a government pretty hard going."

"Obviously you are not a farmer yourself," observed Picard.

"No, I was a bit of a black sheep," grinned Furr. "Our world is purely subsistence, and I got off it when I could. But when this opportunity arose I thought of them, and convinced enough of them to seize the opportunity."

"How are the resources?" asked Picard. "Are there ample minerals and so on?"

"We lost the computer records entirely," said Furr, "but we had seen the readouts. There are adequate supplies of all the common metals and minerals, and easy enough to mine. The plants are still an unknown. We don't know whether they will support us, or whether we will need to plant the seeds we have with us."

They talked on, and were nearing the end of their discussions, when Picard's communicator beeped urgently, and the voice of Lieutenant Commander Worf answered his acknowledgement with "You had better come down to the Ardurian area, Captain. There has been a death."

"Who is it?" cried Brildan Furr, and Picard repeated his question. 

"It is Fratris McNamon," answered Worf.


End file.
